Hunter: On Hiatus, I'm moving
by ViVi222
Summary: Beyond decides he is going hunting for a new victim and meets someone with similar views in the process, his preys friend. Sorry the summary is horrible, first BB story ever. M for future chapters.


**A/N: So this is my first Beyond fic...Don't know how well I did :/ There are OC's in it (He needed someone to kill :P) so please don't hurt me, or i'll hunt you down and show you what BB would do first hand...you think i'm joking don't you? **

**The next chapter, if you enjoy this one, will be Beyond killing his victim XD I would of added it into this chapter, but it was getting kinda long, and I have physical therapy in a half hour :( Stupid leg...cant wait to walk again! Please R&R and let me know what you think...like I said i've never written Beyond before :/ And if you like I promiss there will be bloody, gory goodness XD just trying to figure out what exactly he is going to do to the poor girl mwahahaha. **

* * *

I've always been good at manipulating people. Always.

It's not hard. Most people are weak minded fools who will do whatever someone more assertive then them tells them to do.

I can get people to do whatever I want. I can make people love me, trust me, hate me, kill for me, or even die for me.

I made A die for me. That was so simple it was almost sad. All I had to do was tell him when he was going to die, after proving that I could actually see peoples deaths.

A wasn't stupid, not by any stretch of the imagination, but he was naive. He believed what people told him.

I made him kill himself a week before he was supposed to die. Heh.

I just wanted to see if I could. Of course I was successful. Why wouldn't I be?

The key to manipulating people is to know their biggest fear. A was afraid of fate. He didn't want fate to decide how he was going to die, so he killed himself.

It was fate that I met A.

Ironic, no?

* * *

Years later and I stand in the dirtiest, most disgusting, goth club I have ever been to. It's in an old hotel in the downtown area. You would never know the club was there unless someone pointed it out to you. It's not marked by any signs or visible doors. The only clue that there might be a club there was the rhythmic thumping of the bass outside and the young adults in various states of undress, clad with leather and clove cigarettes meandering about.

This was the perfect hunting grounds.

The people who came here, for the most part, were looking for something. An escape from reality, someone to dominate them, someone to dominate. Release from the mundane world they lived in.

I could give that to them, for a price. Of course they might not want to pay that fee.

It was simple for me to fit in. My already pasty skin was perfect, messy black hair the norm. Add some black leather pants instead of dark jeans. Even my eyes didn't stand out. So many people went to such great lenghts to disguise their true nature here.

This was a place where I could let my true nature out.

I stood on the unstable balcony that overlooked the huge dance floor. It was a mass of wreathing bodies, black shadows and stark streaks of vibrant colors. Somewhere down there...somewhere my victim waited.

I watched each face with intrest, looking for that...mark. The mark of a true victim. The mark of someone I could bend to my will, that I could break.

I wanted this, needed this...I had been good for so very long.

I could see everyones life spans, floating like red ghosts above their heads. So many of these people would be dead by this time next year. I was doing them a favor really.

That's when I spotted her. thirty three hours, twenty four minutes, and thirteen seconds.

She would be dead before Monday. Even if I didn't intervene. Of course, I was about to. Once I figured out her fear.

I could feel my face go blank as I watched her move. Blonde hair with black and hot pink stripes. That's right, horizontal stripes. Big blue eyes, petite stature, even with the half foot platform boots on. Her skin was icy pale, makeup over the top and vibrant in shades of pink and blue.

Ears gauged, septum pierced, lip pierced, tattoo's on her arms...Signatures of a Japanese metal band, a Hello Kitty devil tattoo on her lower stomach. Pleather waist cincher, bright pink bra hardly containing her ample chest, clear pink plastic tutu, she looked like a living anime character...

I watched her move, watched her eyes. I knew her fear.

She was afraid of being ignored. She watched others as she danced, to make sure they watched her.

I could feel my face changing. My eyes pulling up at the corners to give their already almond shape more definition, a small confidant smirk on my lips. I stand up straight, shoulders back, but relaxed.

Just based on her style of dress, and the tattoo's, she is intrested in Japanese culture. I can play that part.

I have no idea what my heritage may be, but I have one of those racially ambiguous looks to me. You see what you want to see. No doubt this girl will see someone who is at least, in part, Japanese.

I decend the stairs, purposly catching her eye, then look away. I pretend to be intrested in something besides her, as if she doesn't matter. I know what this will do to her. If she was smart she would move on to the next person who watched her. But I know she wont. I'm ignoring her, the greatest sin in her book.

She's not interested in the people watching her, she wants the people not watching her to be hers as well. In a way, she is playing a similar game to mine.

Though I doubt hers is nearly as deadly.

I move to the corner of the dance floor and lean against one of the large floor speakers, taking a sip of the bottled water im carrying. I watch the crowd in general, careful not to look at my prey when she can see.

She casually moves closer, spinning and kicking her legs out. Swaying to the music. She is actually quite a good dancer, shame.

She catches my eye for a split second, I smirk, then focus on another girl near her. I'm guessing this girl is a friend of hers.

I actually find this second girl much more attractive. Long black hair with vibrant red streaks, pulled into messy buns high on her head. She's also petite, but is wearing more sensible boots. The second girl is like me, racially ambiguous. Pale skin, freckles across her cheeks, black almond shaped eyes, full lips, curves to die for. You can tell she's just there to dance, nothing more. Besides the knee high flat leather boots, she is in a black tank top, sliced across the chest to expose a bright red bra, and a black skirt that hit her mid thigh. Nothing to fancy.

I watch her spin, and think she must of been some sort of dancer before peuberty hit her and brought all those curves. She catches my eye, and the look in the coal rimmed obsidian orbs chills me to the bone.

She's like me. She knows what game I'm playing.

The question is, will she inform her friend, or let her play into my trap?

I'm about to pick a new victim when the blonde sees me staring at her exotic friend. Without skipping a beat she grabs her friend around the waist and pulls her close. The dark haired girl is still looking at me, well more glaring at me, so this shocks her. She lets out a little squeak of surprise, one of those noises that only women can make, and blushes immediately after.

My guess is not many things suprise that woman.

The blonde starts to dance with the black haired girl, arms around her waist, bodies pressed together. The second woman immediately falls into a rhythm with her friend, and I decided that my earlier assumption of her being a dancer must be right.

The blonde sneaks a glance at me, to make sure i'm watching. I am. I can't help it. But it's not because of my victim, it's because of her friend. She intrigues me.

I almost have second thoughts about taking the blonde as my prey. I would much rather have the brunette.

I know she wont fall for my games though.

I vaguely wonder if we could be friends. Maybe we could hunt together? I imagine this petite woman stalking her prey, using them in whatever way she may, then breaking their spirits.

But I know we shall never be friends. First, people like us don't actually have friends. We have property. People that we collect. People we use until their usefulness is gone, then we toss them aside.

Second, I had every intention of slaughtering her property tonight. I don't think she would take that well.

She might even try to kill me. Now that would be interesting.

The blonde must of noticed my attention elswhere, because she grabs the dark haired girls face and starts kissing her. The kiss is deep and full of probing tongues and nipping teeth.

The brunette just goes along with it like they've done this a million time. They may have, who knows? But it does what it was intended to do, it catches my attention. It also catches the attention of every male in the vicinity.

They break the kiss, the blonde giggling and covering her mouth, the brunette grinning at her. The blonde leans into her ear, whispering something. The dark haired girl nods. Now is when the blonde makes her move.

Blondie walks over to the bench next to where im standing, swiping her hand over the wood before sitting. I look at the brunette once more, and watch the smile wipe from her face, leaving it completely stone cold blank. I've only seen once other person do that before...me.

She turns on her heel and stalks away into the crowd of bodies. I lose sight of the petite woman quickly.

"Hey could I have a sip of your water?" The blonde asks in a high pitch voice.

I look at her and smirk, holding the bottle out, "Sure."

"Thanks, i'm dying!" She says, fanning herself. I smile at her comment.

"Not a problem. So was that your girlfriend out there?" I ask because she expects me to.

"Who Gen? Oh no! Genaveive's just my friend. I'm Raquel by the way." She says, holding her hand out for me to shake. I already knew her name, and her friends name, but it's always best to pretend that you don't until they introduce themselves.

"Ryuzaki. Nice to meet you." I respond in turn, using an alias.

"Oh my God is that your real name? I love it!" She exclaims, voice so shrill it's almost painful. For some reason I knew she would like that name, any guesses as to why?

I spot her friend making her way back through the crowd. Her face is still blank, a mask.

Once Raquel glances in her direction it lights up. Smile in place, even reaching her eyes. She's good.

"Hey Kel, let go get some drinks." The dark haired woman says to her friend, pulling on her arm. Her voice is deeper and huskier. It reminds me of what a phone sex operators voice would sound like. It's a welcome contrast to the shrillness of her friends.

"I could buy you guys some drinks." I offer, not wanting the brunette to steal my prey.

"We're fine, thank you." Genaveive says, barely glancing at me.

"Gen! You're being rude! Ryuzaki was nice enough to let me have some water, and offer to buy us drinks! The least we could do is let him buy us one round." Raquel squeals.

Genaveive glares at me, "Fine." Her response is short and choppy. Once again she turns on her heel, all the world like a ballerina, and stalks of towards the bar.

Raquel gives me an apologetic smile and offers me her hand. Before I know it the small blonde woman is pulling me through the crowd towards the opening to the bar.

* * *

Raquel had ordered something they called "Vampire Kisses" at the bar. Genaveive had refused at first, but after some prodding from her counterpart she ended up getting a top shelf Long Island. Most expensive damn drink they had. I think she did it on purpose. Not that I care, money isn't an issue with me.

I quickly discovered that Raquel was a light weight, and damn clingy. She held onto my arm like her life depended on it, slurring her speech after only three drinks. Genaveive was not. She watched me like a hawk, analyzing my every move.

As intresting as the woman was, I needed to get rid of her if I was going to have my way with the blonde...

I move to whisper in Raquel's ear, "I think your friend is jealous of you. She wont stop staring at us."

The young womans eyes go wide, "I think you're right. I'll talk to her." She whispers back with a giggle.

Raquel stands, stumbling and pulls on her friends arm. Gen glares at me as she follows the little blonde. I just smile.

If this works I decide i'm going to play a game with Genaveive as well...

I watch as Gen's face goes blank. She says something to the blonde, who yells something back. I'm practically grinning at this. The dark haired woman shoots me a final look, and walks off back towards the dance floor.

I've won.

Raquel stumbles back to me, giggling.

* * *

I spend the next hour feeding the girl beside me drinks, flirting back at her, talking about anything she wants to hear.

Finally I talk her into going home with me. It's not hard.

I tell her I need to go tell my friends I'm leaving, and to stay there. She gladly obeys.

Of course, I have no friends. What I want to do is find Genaveive.

I find her on the dance floor. No surprise there. Her moves are liquid and graceful. I notice that more people watch this woman, who's basically hiding in the back corner, dance then they ever did her more flamboyant friend.

Raquel is by far the more cute of the two, but when you watched Genaveive move, words like elegant came to mind.

I grabbed her hand as I walked by, pulling her behind me. She doesn't struggle.

I lead her to a dark corner of the dance floor, next to a window that overlooked the parking lot three stories down.

I spin, slamming her back against the wall, my hands planted on either side of her head. She looks shocked for a split second, then she just looks angry.

"What the fuck do you want?" She spits at me, face angled up to meet my eyes.

"I'm going to kill your friend tonight." I respond, whispering next to her ear. I sense her body stiffen next to mine. It makes me smile.

"Why?" She asks.

"Why not?"

She pauses, and I can see her thinking. "What I mean is why Raquel?"

I smile, "That's simple. She caught my eye."

"That's a stupid reason. There are a hundred people here that could just "Catch your eye", Raquel is a ditz, but she's a good person. Give me a better reason."

Her voice is ice cold and dead serious. It suprises me. I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't this. This woman was using similar logic to my own.

I think that's the only reason I told her the truth. "She is going to die anyways in less then thirty hours."

She stares at me, waiting for an explanation. "I can see peoples life spans." I finally say.

"How?" I find it odd that she doesn't doubt me. Maybe she's insane?

"I don't know. It's my eyes. I've always been able to see peoples life spans. Do you want to know how much longer you have?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes really. I have no interest in knowing when my death will come. Everybody dies eventually, no use worrying about it."

I laugh at her, "You're a strange one."

"I'm strange? You just threw me against a wall and informed me that you are planning on killing a friend of mine tonight, and that if you don't kill her tonight, she will die in less then two days."

"You have a point. Do you want me to prove it? That I can see people life spans?"

"What would that change?"

"Nothing, but it might give you some solace in losing your friend."

"I don't have any friends."

"What a coincidence, neither do I."

"Why does that not suprise me?"

I laugh at her again. I like this woman. I glance behind me, and spot what i'm looking for.

"Do you see that man over there?" I point at a tall bald man. She nods. I tell her his name and that he is going to die in the next hour. My guess is a car accident on the way home.

"You really believe that don't you?"

"It's not a matter of believing it, I know it's true."

She's silent for almost a full minute. "So why did you feel the need to tell me what you're going to do?"

"I wanted to see your reaction."

"Did it please you?"

"More like it confused me."

She smiles at this, just a small smirk.

"I better go, don't want pretty little Raquel to wander off with someone else. I hope to see you again."

I feel her glaring at me as I turn to leave. "By the way, you wont be meeting death for a very long time." I remark over my shoulder.

"What are you talking about? I met him tonight." I hear her mumble.

This makes me smile.


End file.
